


Kicked Home

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Newt's parents are homophobic, Thomas takes care of Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt were roommates in college. Now they're 25 and Thomas works in a bar. One night Newt comes in and they greet eachother. After Newt gets way too drunk Thomas offers (forces) him to crash at his for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicked Home

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this as more than one chapter, but decided that it would be better as a one-shot. I'm pretty happy with the outcome.  
> Enjoy! ^^

Thomas wiped one of the tables and sighed. Tonight was a busy night, and he was glad his shift would be over by midnight. He looked around and stated that everything was under control, and sat down to rest his legs for a moment. He yawned and rubbed his face. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He didn't get much sleep at all lately. He didn't know why, he just couldn't sleep. The sound of the door made him look up automatically, to check if he would need to get up. And what a surprise he got.

It was Newt! His old roommate from college! it had been a few years, but Newt hadn't changed too much and after seeing him every day for such a long time, Thomas would recoginze his face anywhere. Newt did look much more worn out and tired though, and Thomas couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. His head hung low and there were dark circles under his eyes. It had started to rain outside, so his clothes were soaked. Thomas got up and made his way to the bar. Newt sank down on a chair without noticing him, so he decided to say hi first.

"Hey, Newt." he said, and the man looked up. It took a second, but then his eyes widened as he recognized Thomas.

"Tommy! The world is bloody small sometimes. How you been?" Newt asked, and his face lit up a tiny bit. Thomas felt a jolt in his stomach when he heard the nickname again.

"Pretty good. Been working here almost since the last time I saw you. Got my own apartment now. What about you? You look like you've been through a few things." Thomas asked, and a look of hesitation flew over Newt's face before he answered.

"Still haven't got a bloody job, at least not at the moment, and things are a bit stressful at home." He said, and Thomas knew that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay. Well, first one's on me. What do you want?" Thomas asked, and Newt gave him a grateful smile and ordered.

**************

His shift was over in 30 minutes, and Newt were still there. He was _smashed._ Thomas was sure Newt could barely walk anymore, and he would be damned if he let the man out of his sight tonight. He asked one of his co workers, Brenda, if he could get off a bit earlier tonight and drive Newt home, and because she's a wonderful person she nodded and told him that she would cover for him. He thanked her and walk over to Newt, who was in the middle of explaining exactly why it was unnecessary for spiders to have eight legs and eight eyes to a man who looked like he had fallen asleep. Thomas grabbed him by the shoulders and supported him when Newt almost fell straight to the ground.

"Okay, Newt. Time for me to drive you home." he said with a firm tone, and Newt looked downright terrified.

"No. Please, Tommy. Not home. I can't go home. Just drop me off anywhere, but not home." Newt pleaded, and Thomas wasn't going to force him to go home. If he had learned something about Newt during college, it was that he didn't plead if it wasn't serious.

"Fine, not home. But I'm not letting you sleep in the street. You'll stay at my apartment tonight. No objections." He said, and Newt let him lead him out with another grateful look.

"Thank you so much, Tommy." he said as Thomas helped him get in the car. Thomas closed the door and walked around the car and got in the driver's seat.

"No problem, Newt. But it would be nice to know why you can't go home." he answered, and made sure that Newt could hear that he wanted him to tell him. Newt looked much more sober now and hesitated.

"They kicked me out." he said after a long silence, his voice all but a whisper. Thomas looked at him and almost drove into another car.

"What!? Why?" Newt's family had always seemed close and he couldn't think of any reason why they would kick Newt out. Newt hesitated again.

"I told them that I'm gay, and mom screamed at me to leave the house, and my dad barely gave me enough time to put my shoes out until he pushed me out the door." he finally said, and looked sternly out of the window, as if he expected Thomas to kick him out of the car and yell at him. Thomas felt so sorry for Newt that it physically hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Newt." he said as he pulled up beside the house his apartment was in. "We're here. Come on." he continued when he opened Newt's door. The other man looked at him with wide eyes.

"You still want me to crash in your apartment?" he asked, and Thomas just wanted to hug him. No person should have to ask something like that.

"Of course. You're drunk, and have no place to stay. Now come on, we need to make you a place to sleep." Thomas said and put a hand on Newt's back to make him move forward. Newt smiled brightly at him.

They made it up the stairs, and Thomas opened the door to his home. He turned the lights on and Newt looked around. Thomas scratched his neck with a finger.

"I'm not really used to other guests than Minho staying overnight, and we usually don't sleep much when he's here, so I don't have many options. Making someone sleep on my couch would just be cruel, but my bed is quite big and we could both sleep in that, if you're okay with that of course. But I can always try and make the coach somewhat comfortable and let you take the bed." he explained, and Newt looked like he thought Thomas was an idiot.

"Of course I'm okay with sharing a bed with you. Are you still okay with sharing after..." Newt didn't finish the sentence, but motioned to the outside. Thomas got exactly what he meant.

"Newt, I couldn't care less if you're gay or not. Now we'll find you something more comfortable to sleep in. I know from experience that sleeping in jeans is pure torture." he said, and Newt followed him into the bedroom. Thomas searched through his wardrobe and found a pair of flannel pyjama pants and a grey T-shirt that he never used. He gave them to Newt.

"I'll let you change and make us something to eat. I'm starving, and I'm guessing it was a few hours since you ate last." he said and ruffled Newt's hair like he used to do in college sometimes. He yawned again on his way to the kitchen and he decided that he was too tired to make anything too complicated. He put on some acoustic music in the background before looking for the things needed for mac 'n' cheese. He was almost done when Newt walked into the room with a smile.

"I'll take over now. I feel pretty sober. Go get changed." Thomas gave him a thankful smile and walked into his bedroom and changed to sweatpants and a tank top. When he returned to the kitchen, the food was on the table and Newt was sitting on a chair with closed eyes, swaying to the music. The man opened his eyes when Thomas sat down and they started eating in silence. Thomas had a hard time looking away from Newt. It felt strangely good to have him in his apartment. He remembered the crush he used to have on him in college, and he didn't doubt that it was coming back with full strength.

"This is quite nice. Just like the good old days." Newt said and interrupted Thomas' thoughts. Newt smiled one of those smiles he always wore when he was content. Thomas felt his insides grow warm. _I knew it. The crush is back and in full power. Damn it._

"Yep. Like the late nights when we had assignments to finish." Thomas agreed. Newt smiled a bit more, and _God_ did Thomas love it. They finished, and Thomas said that he would take care of the dishes in the morning. They both practically fell onto the bed. They said goodbye, and Thomas set his alarm before closing his eyes. His bed was big enough that they didn't have to touch, but Thomas could still feel the warmth from Newt's body. Soon Newt's breaths evened out, and Thomas relaxed and fell asleep too.

**************

His alarm went off, and he quickly turned it off to let Newt sleep. He knew he would need all the sleep he could get. Thomas opened his eyes, and saw that they had moved closer during the night. Their legs were intertwined and he had an arm around Newt. He slowly moved away to make sure Newt didn't wake up and managed to get up. He moved out to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. It was a Saturday, so he didn't have work today. Outside there was still clouds from the rain last night left and he could see the wind moving the branches of the trees. 

He thought about Newt's situation. Newt had said he didn't have a job, and he had been kicked out of his home. He didn't have anything at the moment, just the clothes he wore last night. Thomas assumed Newt's parents wouldn't let him come back to live with them again. He decided to ask Newt if he had somewhere else to stay, and if not he would let Newt stay here because Newt was not sleeping in the streets, not on his watch. He got up and put last night's dishes in the dishwasher. Then he raided his kitchen and found stuff to make them both waffles. He quickly made the batter and waited for the waffle iron to get warm.

He was half-way when he heard the sound of Newt's footsteps and a yawn. He turned around and saw Newt leaning against the door fram and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." he greeted and Newt looked at him with one eye.

"Mornin', Tommy. Got any aspirin? Apparently sobering up a bit before falling asleep doesn't prevent the bloody headache." Newt replied, and Thomas pointed at one of the caibnets.

"Up there. But eat something first." he said and nodded at the waffles. Newt took one of the plates Thomas had already placed on the table and grabbed two waffles. He got himself a glass of water and then sat down. THe waffles were gone in under a minute and Newt went straight for the cabinet Thomas had pointed out. He let out a winning noise when he found the pain killers. He sat down again, and seemed to wait for Thomas to finish all the waffles.

When he did, he placed all of them on the table, between him and Newt. They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Thomas decided to break it.

"So... Got anywhere to stay?" he asked, hesitating a bit. He didn't want to seem like he didn't want Newt there, because he really did. But he felt like he needed to ask. Newt looked like his was thinking about it.

"Nope." he said after a while. "Broke, unemployed and homeless. Ain't that a bright bloody future." he let out a joyless laugh.

"You can stay with me until you can get your own place, if you want to." Thomas offered, and Newt's head snapped up and he looked at Thomas with wide eyes.

"I can? 'Cause I really don't want to be a burden, and I know you can't make too much money." Newt said quickly, and Thomas smiled.

"I make enough for us both to live here." he reassured, and then smirked. "And how could you ever be a burden? Who wouldn't love to wake up to your beautiful face?" he added, and made it sound like he was joking. Newt didn't need to know how much he actually meant those words. Newt gave him a half-smile and shook his head.

"I'll stay here then. But I'll try to get a job as soon as possible. I don't like to live like a bloody parasite." he said, and Thomas felt incredibly pleased. Newt had just agreed to temporarly _move in_ with him. Then he thought of another issue.

"I don't know if you feel like going back to your parents to get some of your own clothes or not. You can borrow mine until you can buy new one, I think we're about the same size. But I'll give you a ride if you want to get your own." he said, and Newt shook his head.

"I'm not going back there ever again. It'd be great if I could borrow yours for a while." he said, and Thomas nodded to show that he understood. They grew silent again, and soon all the waffles were eaten. Thomas stood up and picked the dishes up.

"I'll go get into some clothes. You can go take a shower if you want to or something." he said and Newt smirked.

"Are you saying I'm starting to smell, Tommy?" he ased and Thomas smiled and shook his head.

"You know that's not what I meant, shuckface." he said before leaving the room. He looked forward to this whole thing. It happened beacause of a shitty reason, but it was going to get better. He decided to wear a pair of simple jeans and a black henley, it wasn't like he had much to do today anyways. He put the TV on, and was not surprised at all when nothing was on. He settled for The Kardashians. It wasn't good, but it was better than nothing and he could always laugh at how ridiculous they were. About fifteen minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open.

"Any clothes I'm not allowed to borrow?" Newt asked, already making his way to the bedroom.

"Nah. Just look for anything that fits." Thomas replied without looking away from the TV. A while later Newt slumped down on the sofa next to him. Thomas glanced at him, and it was _almost_ embarassing how nice it was to see Newt wearing his clothes. Newt had gone for a pair of black pants, a red flannel shirt and a simple white T-shirt. Thomas was pretty glad Newt still had the same style, it fit him. Newt took a look at was on the TV, and then turned to look questioning at Thomas.

"The Kardashians? Really, Tommy?" he asked and Thomas scratched his neck.

"Daytime TV. Literally nothing is on." he explained, and Newt nodded.

"Fair point. Got any movies? You were pretty into that in college." Newt asked and Thomas pointed at a bookshelf. Newt went over to it and started to look through the films. He sighed when he finally found one and threw it to Thomas while he went back to the sofa.

"At least that haven't changed. Still mostly romatic comedies. You seriously need to think that through one more time." Newt complained, and Thomas laughed.

"Sorry I don't have the same taste in films as you, Geek McGeeky." he replied while putting the movie in the player. Newt snorted. Newt had chosen one of the Star Wars movies, which was the one sci-fi series Thomas actually really liked. Newt had chosen Phantom Menace more exactly, Thomas realized when the film started. They watched it in silence except for a few comments every now and then. It felt like they were still in college and they both had a morning free of classes. It had been long since Thomas felt this content. When the movie was over, Thomas went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for them both. Newt followed him.

"I don't work on weekends, so you're gonna have to stand me being around on Saturdays and Sundays. MY working hours during the week are between 5-12pm. Tomorrow, though, I've promised Minho to see him, so you'll have to do something by yourself." Thomas said, and he could see Newt nodding in the corner of his eye.

"Sure. I'm not really in the position to make complaints. And there's not anything to complain about, except maybe your movies." Newt said and Thomas turned around with a smile.

"Looks like you're spending your first paycheck on clothes and films then. You're going to be here for a while before you can afford your own place." he joked, and Newt smiled back.

"Looks that way, yeah. D'you happen to know any places where I could try to get a job?" Newt asked and accepted the cup Thomas handed him. They made their way back to the living room and Thomas thought about for a minute.

"No idea. But I guess Starbucks is always looking for people to employ. Chuck's says they could use some more people at the school too, and it's bad if even the students notice. And I could always ask Minho tomorrow if they would need one more pair of hands in the shop. And I've got more friends to ask if none of those places works out." Thomas thought out loud. Newt gave him another thankful smile.

"Thanks, Tommy. You're a bloody angel. I know what I'll do tomorrow." Newt said, and Thomas tried his best to surpress a blush. Newt didn't need to see that. They spent the day watching movies and eating. After dinner they sat down to play some games on Thomas' PS3. When the clock started to near 11pm they were both yawning constantly and they decided to go to bed early. 

**************

Thomas' alarm went off, and today it woke Newt up too. They were both to sleepy to be embarassed by Thomas having an arm around Newt's waist and their legs being tangled together. They went to the kitchen and looked like a pair of teamworking zombies. Newt made the coffee while Thomas put bread and stuff on the table. Newt placed the cups on the table and they sat down, smiling sleepily at eachother. Soon they were more awake, and Thomas felt ready to take on the day.

"Well," he said and stood up. "I'll go take a shower, Minho's expecting me in an hour." he left the kitchen and went to the bathroom. He stepped in the shower, and the hot water felt glorious against his skin. He tried not to stand in there for too long, and after ten minutes he was done. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and made his way to the bedroom again. He tried to locate Newt on the way, and saw him sitting in front of Thomas' laptop in the kitchen. He went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He he took the same pair of jeans he had worn yesterday, but changed the henley for a maroon sweater. In the hallway he found his pair of black converse, and a black jacket.

"I'll ask Minho today. See you tonight." he said before leaving the apartment. He had decided to walk over to Minho's today, it was not too far. The slightly chilly morning air felt clean and fresh, and he breathed in deeply. October really had to be the best month of all. He arrived at Minho's apartment a bit early, but knowing his friend that was not a problem. He knocked on the door, and a Minho with bedhead and a smile opened.

"Hey, Thomas! You're early. Come in, I'll get dressed in a minute." the Asian said and turned to walk to his bedroom. Thomas closed the door behind him and kicked his shoes off. He sat down on a chair in thekitchen and looked at his phone while he waited for Minho. Five minutes later he came back, his hair now styled and he was wearing a button shirt and black pants. Thomas wondered if he should say anything about Newt now, or if he should wait. Minho sat down and answered that for him.

"I can see that you're considering if you should say anything or be quiet. Spill." he said, not unfriendly but not leaving room for arguments.

"Remember Newt from college?" he asked, and Minho smirked.

"Your blond roommate that you had a ridiculously huge crush on and wouldn't stop talking about? I think I remember something about that, yeah. Why?" he asked, and Thomas blushed when his crush was mentioned.

"Well... He was kicked out of his home, so he sort of lives with me now. He's unemployed though, so I wondered if maybe you needed one more in the shop?" Thomas asked, and Minho furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't think so, but I'll ask my boss tomorrow. You could always ask Fry, I don't think he would say no to more help in the restaurant." Minho suggested, and Thomas nodded.

"Yeah. Newt's e-mailing the college and Starbucks today to ask if they got any jobs, but I'll ask a few of our friends if neither those two nor your job works out." Thomas said, and Minho nodded, and then he grinned.

"If he's staying at your place, I hope you're taking the sofa. You wold be a cruel host if you let him sleep on the shuck thing." he said teasingly, and Thomas blushed again.

"Well... Neither of us is sleeping on the sofa, really." Thomas said, and Minho's eyes grew wide.

"You're sharing the bed? That can't be good for your crush." Minho continued to tease, and Thomas groaned. Minho was his best friend and always there when Thomas needed him and he couldn't ask for a better friend, but he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

"Let's just go and talk about something else." He said and dragged the now laughing Minho towards the hallway.

"Poor little Thomas. Tell me when he finds out." Minho said and held up the door for Thomas with a huge smirk. Thomas groaned again and walked outside.

They spent the day mostly walking around and talking. They almost only met during weekends, so they always had things to talk about. They met Chuck when they ate lunch and talked to him for a while. Even though Thomas had moved out three years ago, he still had a close relation to his little brother. When it started to get dark Minho went home, and Thomas went grocery shopping before returning to his apartment. 

"Hey, Tommy!" Newt greeted from the living room when he closed the door.

"Hey Newt! Would you mind helping me out with the groceries?" he asked, and seconds later Newt came to pick the bags up. He went into the kitchen with them while Thomas hung his jacket up. He followed Newt into the kitchen, and started to unpack the second bag.

"How'd it go today?" he asked and Newt shrugged.

"Nothing. What'd Minho say?" Newt asked.

"He didn't think they needed more people, but he'll ask his boss tomorrow. I'll ask Fry if that doesn't work out. I'm sure he could use some help at the restaurant." Thomas answered while putting the milk into the fridge. Newt grew quiet for a while.

"Thanks, Tommy." he finally said. "For all of this. I mean it. You're doing way more than you have to, and I really appreciate it." Thomas turned around to face him. Newt was looing out of the window.

"I'm not letting _anyone_ I know live in the streets. You don't have to thank me for doing what any decent human being should do." he said, and ruffled Newt's blond hair when he walked past him. Newt beamed at him, and Thomas knew he was lost.

**************

The months went by too quickly for Thomas' liking. Newt got the job at Fry's restaurant, and he was quickly taken into their circle of friends. Thomas' stupid crush only took two weeks to turn into actual love. It didn't take Newt long to get enough money to buy an apartment, but it was completely empty and it took some time for him to get enough money to buy all the furniture he would need. Thomas felt bad for it, but he sort of wished something would delay the whole thing. He had offered Newt to buy an extra bed for his apartment, because even though _he_ liked sharing a bed with Newt, it wasn't sure that _Newt_ liked to share a bed with him, but Newt had just waved it off and said that it was unnecessary because they both fit in the bed and Thomas' apartment wasn't too big. Thomas wasn't going to deny that. 

They were sitting at the table a Saturday night nine months later, in June, with one bottle of cider each. They had eaten dinner two or so hours ago and were just sitting there with the window open.

"I think I've got enough money to start getting the apartment ready now. I'll go shopping for wallpaper and stuff like that tomorrow. You wanna help?" Newt finally said before drinking.

"Sure." Thomas answered, and they grew quiet again. "It's going to be empty here without you." Thomas continued after a while. Newt looked up at him.

"It is? Thought you'd be glad to not having to take care of me anymore." he said, and Thomas shook his head.

"Absolutely not. It's been quite nice, actually. I've grown used to having you around. Living together for nine months does that to people, y'know." Thomas said and gave a half-smile. Newt smiled back.

"Yeah. It'll feel weird having my own place. I'm gonna miss this." he said and waved his hand around the air around the table. Thomas nodded in agreement.

"You're always welcome over for dinner." he said and Newt nodded. Thomas could feel himself already getting affected by the alcohol. He was a total light weight, and he could tell that he'd had enough to soon start saying things he would probably regret. Newt turned his head to look outside, and he smiled a little. Thomas couldn't stop staring at him. Newt always looked great, but the way the light fell on his face made him absolutely beautiful. Newt smirked without looking away from the open window.

"Enjoying the view, Tommy?" he asked, and that mad Thomas turn his gaze away. He could feel himself blush.

"Um, sorry. Too much to drink." he muttered, and Newt started laughing. 

"I always knew you were a light weight, but this is bloody ridiculous." he said with a fond smile. Thomas chuckled.

"I know. And I may have enjoyed the view a little bit." he said with a smirk, deciding that right now he didn't really care what he said.

"Oh, really?" Newt said with a raised eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me you swing that way, Tommy? I've been sharing bed with you for nine months, and we could've spent so much time in it not sleeping." he joked and Thomas laughed.

"I actually swing both ways." he confessed. That was not something the alcohol made him say. He had figured it out during his second year at college. Newt looked mildly surprised.

"Really? I always thought yo were straight." Newt said, and Thomas nodded.

"Not much choice among the guys here." he said and Newt hummed in agreement. They grew quiet again, and while the silence was still comfortable, it felt a bit more loaded. Thomas felt like if he was ever going to admit his feelings for Newt, this would be the right time but even with the alcohol he didn't dare doing it. Newt looked like his brain was working harder than usual. After a long while of thinking, Newt looked Thomas straight in the eyes.

"Tommy, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, especially since I still need to stay here for a few days, but I'm pretty sure I won't get a better moment than this. I knew there was something about you already back in college, but I didn't know what. But now I do. I _like_ you, Tommy. And don't ask what I mean, because if you use that brain of yours, you'll bloody know what I mean." Newt said, and didn't break eye contact. When Thomas really looked, he knew exactly what Newt meant, and nothing had made him happier. But he forced himself to keep a straight face.

"I know what you mean. And Newt, in college I hade a huge crush on you. Just ask Minho if you doubt it, he can tell you that I never shut up about you. And that was over quite soon after we graduated. But it came back instantly the first night you spent here, and it's evolved even more through these months." Thomas said, and he liked watching Newt's eyes grow wider the more he said. When he finished, they were so big it was almost funny. Newt was silent for almost one minute while trying to take in what Thomas had just said.

"Are... Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he finally asked, and Thomas nodded with a quite shy smile. Newt grinned back.

"Well, come here then. I'm not waiting another nine bloody months." he said and yanked Thomas forward by his shirt. He crashed their lips together, and Thomas was sort of laying across the table. He found one of his hands in Newt's hair, and the other around his neck. Newt didn't let go of his shirt, and held the other hand against Thomas' cheek. They kissed as if they were making up for lost time, which Thomas figured they probably were. He felt Newt licking his lower lip, asking for entrance that Thomas gladly granted. It felt like Newt was mapping his mouth, trying to figure out exactly what made Thomas groan in the back of his throat. Soon though, they had to break apart to breathe. Thomas let his forehead rest against Newt's, and they were both panting. As soon as the world stopped spinning around Thomas due to lack of oxygen he leaned in and kissed Newt again. This time it was sweeter and more loving. Their lips moved together, as if they had been doing it for centuries. Thomas' neck started to hurt from the odd angle, but he ignored it. No way he was going to stop this just because his neck couldn't handle it. They broke apart again, and this time they moved to the couch in the living room. They sat down, close together and there was some old re-runs of Game of Thrones on, so that's what they settled for. Newt snuggled close to Thomas, who put his arm around the other man and played a bit with his blond hair. Newt let his head rest against Thomas' shoulder and Thomas could feel his breath against his neck.

"Suddenly, I'm not very interested in getting my own place." Newt mumbled, and Thomas simply smiled and kissed Newt again.


End file.
